Beautiful Mark
by soupus
Summary: I really didnt feel like writing a summary but this is the cutest story i have ever written...Its DukeOC, Cassandra...its sweet and HOT...ur gonna love it! Takes place in Illyria...
1. Welcome to Illyria

Cassandra- 16

Duke- 18

Anna- 17

Andrew- 18

**Schedules**

**Cassandra- A-Anna, AN-Andrew, D-Duke T-Toby, O- Olivia, E- Eunice **

Monday- Calculus 8:30-10:45- **D, A, AN, O, T**, **E** English 11:00-1:15

Tuesday- Economics**-AN, D**, AP Environmental**- D**

Wednesday-Calculus, English

Thursday- Economics, AP Environmental

Friday- Art**-D**, Free Period-**D, AN, A, O, T**

Cassandra walked into the empty dorm hall. It was 3:30 in the morning and it was clear that everyone was asleep. It was mid October and she had just transferred into Illyria as a junior. She had previously attended Alanwood Academy in New York but her parents thought it would be fun to ship her across the country to Northern California, completely ignoring Cassandra's plea to stay. Cassandra was a sixteen year old bombshell but that didn't mean she was a heartbreaker. She was sweet and shy, driving guys crazy. They had explained to her that the dorm rooms consisted of two rooms and one bathroom and the one she was staying in was a coed with a room for her and another girl and two guys in the other. She found the room and opened the door. She quietly closed the door and attempted to silently get to her room but tripped over something and fell to the floor with a loud bang.

"So much for trying to be quiet," she said. Suddenly one of the doors opened and out stepped somebody, Cassandra not able to see if it was a guy or a girl because it was pitch black.

"What's going on? Who's there?" a guy asked. "I have a bat and I'm not scared to use it," he said.

"Um, I'd appreciate it if you didn't hit me with your bat." Cassandra heard him close the room door before turning the hallway light on. She took a look at the guy. He was cute, no, he was gorgeous.

Duke turned the light on and looked at the girl sitting on the floor. She was beautiful.

"Um, why are you on the floor?" he asked. She looked at the soccer ball next to her.

"This." She picked it up and tossed it to him. "Next time don't leave it on the floor."

"Sorry. So, who are you?"

"Well unless I'm in the wrong room, I'm you're new roommate, or whoever I'm going to be sharing with."

"Oh, Anna."

"Yea, I guess." There was a quick moment of silence. "So…do you want to help me up?"

"Oh right." He helped her up and picked up her bag for her.

"That was a pretty loud bang I made, why didn't these guys wake up?"

"Well Anna falls asleep with her iPod on and Andrew can sleep through a bomb."

"Sorry to wake you then," she said with a look of embarrassment.

"It's my fault; I shouldn't have left the soccer ball out in the hall."

"Yea, you shouldn't have." They walked into her room and her roommate was dead to the world under a beauty mask with her headphones plugged into her ears.

"So where did you come from?" he asked as he set her bag down.

"Um, not to be rude or anything but I think it would be better if we had this conversation maybe when the sun was up. I kind of just flew cross country and I'm a little tired so…"

"Oh, yea sorry." He started to the door but turned around. "I'm Duke by the way."

"Cassandra." He smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him. Cassandra smiled and changed into her pajamas. She quickly made her bed, putting on a striped bed sheet with an orange feather comforter. The second her head hit the pillow she was out.

Anna opened her eyes and saw the back of her beauty mask. She sat up and stretched, her headphones popping out of her ears. She lifted the mask and looked at the bed next to her, expecting to see it empty. She saw Cassandra and screamed.

Cassandra quickly woke up when she heard a girl screaming. She jumped out of bed in her wife beater and boy shorts and screamed, just because Anna's scream shocked her.

Duke and Andrew were already up and dressed when they heard screaming coming from the girls room.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Andrew asked. "It sounds like there are two girls."

"That's because there are two girls," Duke said.

"Two?" Duke got up and Andrew followed him out the room and straight ahead to Anna's room. Duke opened the door to find both girls screaming, Cassandra looking extremely good in her pajamas. "Whoa," Andrew mumbled.

"Hey hey hey!" Duke yelled. Anna and Cassandra stopped and looked at him. "Thank you."

"Who are you?" Anna demanded from Cassandra.

"Your new roommate," Cassandra said as she slowly sat back down and lifted the comforter over herself, obviously getting a little self-conscious because the boys were in there and she was wearing her underwear.

"Roommate? Nobody told me I was going to have a roommate." Cassandra shrugged, Anna didn't seem too nice. Anna rolled her eyes, a little ticked that she no longer had the room to herself. "I'm Anna," she said.

"I'm Cassandra."

"Andrew," Andrew piped up. Cassandra looked at the cute blue eyed boy and smiled.

"Hi," she said.

"Ok boys, you can leave now," Anna said.

"Right." They walked out of the room and Cassandra got up.

"Why did you get under the covers?" Anna asked.

"Oh, um…I was just…"

"Embarrassed? No need to be, you have a kick ass body."

"Um, thanks." She made her bed then went to her bag and took out her uniform.

"Are you a senior?"

"Junior."

"Then why are you in a senior dorm?"

"I have senior classes, except for English."

"So did you fail or what?"

"No, they just wouldn't let me skip a grade so I'm still considered a junior; I'm actually surprised they put me in a dorm with seniors."

"Is this your first time in a boarding school?" Anna asked.

"No, I came from Alanwood in New York."

"You move down here?"

"No, my parents enjoy ruining my life."

"Join the club." Cassandra let out a small laugh. Maybe her roommate wasn't so bad after all. She grabbed her uniform and walked to the bathroom. She went back to her room and put on blue no lace converse. She picked up her puma bag and walked out of the room.

"You're not going to wait for me?" Anna asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, I didn't know you wanted me to…"

"Duh." Cassandra walked back into the room and waited for Anna to put her shoes on. "Let me see your schedule," Anna said as they walked out of the dorm room. Cassandra handed it to her and looked around the hall. There were people walking in and out of rooms, and she could tell that they were all older.

"Hey Anna," one girl said. Anna gave the girl a quick wave and then turned her attention back to Cassandra's schedule.

"Ok so we have math together and free period, but since today is Thursday you are on your own, ok see ya," Anna said.

"Um…" she walked away. "Ok." Cassandra looked at her schedule and started looking for economics.

"So Cassandra," Andrew said to Duke as they sat down.

"What about her?"

"She's kind of hot isn't she?"

"Yea, I guess she is." They looked at the doorway and she walked into the classroom.

"Hi, I'm Cassandra," Cassandra said to the teacher.

"Oh I'm Ms. Smith, welcome to economics; we don't have many empty seats. Just sit in the first one you see."

"Alright, thanks." The seats were long desks with four seats. She sat down in the first seat she saw, not realizing who she had sat down next to.

"Hey," the guy said. She looked at him.

"Oh, hey Duke." She looked at Andrew sitting next to him. "Hey Andrew."

"What's up Cassandra?"

"So you're a senior?" Duke asked.

"No, junior actually."

"Well then you must be smart." She looked at him.

"I am," she said confidently.

"What other classes do you have?" he asked. She handed him her schedule. "So we have everything together except for English," Duke said.

"Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then."

"Guess so."

"Um, Duke, Cassandra," Ms. Smith said.

"Sorry," Cassandra and Duke muttered. They spent the rest of the class taking notes.

"See you guys later," Andrew said as he walked in a different direction from Cassandra and Duke.

"So, want to walk together?" Duke asked. She nodded, feeling like a little schoolgirl. "Where did you come from?" he asked.

"I think I'll let your mom explain that to you," she said. He started laughing.

"I mean, what school did you come from?"

"Alanwood in New York."

"New York? That's kind of far, your entire family move out here?"

"No, just me."

"What? Why did they send you?"

"I've come to the conclusion that they hate me."

"Did you do anything that provoked them?"

"Oh yea, I was smoking weed and snorting cocaine everyday…no, they're just really weird people."

"Sorry to hear that," he said as they walked into a classroom. After talking to the teacher Cassandra sat next to Duke.

"And you? What's your story?"

"Well I'm a senior, have been here since I was a freshman, I'm captain of the soccer team and believe it or not but…" he leaned in and whispered, "My favorite movie is 'Casablanca'." She let out a small laugh.

"Then I guess we'll have to watch it together one day, cause that's my favorite movie also," she said, making him smile.

"Class work on section three, you may talk amongst yourselves," the teacher said.

"Do you play any sports?" Duke asked.

"No, well I swim but it's mostly for fun, I'm more of an art person," she said, lifting up her notebook.

"Are you?" he picked it up and opened it.

"Whoa, you're getting a little ahead of yourself. You can't look at those," she said, closing the notebook.

"Why?"

"I only let people I know see inside that notebook."

"And will I ever get to know you?"

"That's up to you." She turned to her science book and started doing her work.

"Alright," Duke said, beginning his work. "Hey, where are you headed?" Duke asked Cassandra as she walked out of class. She shrugged.

"Go and explore campus, maybe set something on fire, I'll see what I'm feeling." He smiled.

"Well I'll be at soccer practice, you know if you want to pass by or something." She nodded.

"Um, ok."

"Alright, later Cassandra."

"Yea, bye." She turned around.

'So hot," she said to herself as she walked away. She walked to her dorm and dropped off her books then walked around the campus.

"Hey Duke," Toby said.

"Hey Toby." They walked out onto the field. Andrew joined them.

"Hey Duke, talk to Cassandra last period?" Andrew asked.

"Cassandra? Who's this?" Toby asked.

"She's Anna's new roommate, and she's hot," Andrew said.

"No one is as beautiful as my Eunice," Toby said. Andrew and Duke shook their heads. Eunice was Toby's girlfriend. She was a Class A nerd but cute in her own way. "But anyways, I'd still like to see her."

"You will." They started practice.

It was 4:45 and Cassandra had covered the entire campus, she was about to go back to her dorm room when she remembered what Duke had said. She turned around and walked outside and down to the field. They appeared to be playing a shirts and skins game, Duke looking really good without a shirt. She sat down on a bench and watched for a while.

"Hey Duke, look who just showed up," Andrew said looking at the sidelines. Duke followed his glance and his eyes fell on Cassandra. She looked so cute in her school uniform. She noticed him looking at her and gave him a shy smile and a small wave. He gave her a nod before turning back to the game. The coach blew his whistle and called the team over.

"Alright lads, that was a good practice, I'll see you boys back here early Saturday morning," he said. He blew his whistle and ended practice. Duke talked to a few of the players before walking over to Cassandra.

"Hey," she said.

"Glad you could make it."

"Yea you looked…I mean played great out there," she said quickly. He chuckled.

"Thanks. Um I think I should shower before we keep this conversation going."

"Right. Uh, I'll wait for you outside of the locker room," she said, half saying half asking.

"Yea, I'll be out soon." He walked into the locker room and she walked back into the school. While she was waiting Andrew walked out with Toby.

"Oh hey Cassandra," he said.

"Hi Andrew."

"This is Toby, Toby this is our new roommate, Cassandra."

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Same here."

"So are you waiting for someone?" Andrew asked.

"Yea, Duke."

"He should be out soon, see you later."

"Ok, bye." They walked away. Five minutes later Duke walked out smelling really good.

"Alright, to what we were talking about earlier," he said as they started walking.

"I don't really think we were talking about anything," she said.

"Right, we weren't. Um, do you have any siblings?" she shook her head.

"Only child."

"Interesting, so am I."

"Really? Well that's kind of funny." They made their way up the stairs and started walking towards their dorm room. "So what do you guys do here, for fun I mean?"

"Well we get dances all the time; we have Cesario's, which is an Italian restaurant down the street and the campus has a whole bunch of activities, maybe you should look into joining a club."

"I've never really been a 'club' person," she said using quotations.

"They have an art club."

"I'll think about it." They walked into their room. "I wonder if my roommate is in here," she said opening the door to her room. It was empty.

"Oh, Anna is a cheerleader. She usually doesn't get back to her room until late. The cheerleaders are always doing something. Hey maybe you should hang out with them," Duke suggested.

"I don't think so. Anyways I'm going to shower and then put all my stuff away."

"Ok, I'll see you later then." She nodded and he walked out of the room.


	2. Dukes'portrait

She showered then started putting up all her room accessories and by 9:30 she was finished, with all her shelves filled and her clothes in her closet. She sat on her bed and started her economics homework. Fifteen minutes later the room door swung open and Anna walked in with two girls.

"Who's this?" one of them asked.

"Oh, Amber, Grace this is my new roommate Cassandra," Anna said.

"Hi," Cassandra said. The girls put on fake smiles.

"Hi," they said in slightly bitchy tones.

"Ok," Cassandra said to herself and went back to homework.

"So are Duke and Andrew in their room?" Amber asked.

"I don't know," Anna said from her computer.

"Well I'm going to go check," Amber said. She lowered her pants a little bit and perked up her chest. "Come on Grace." They walked out of the room.

"Are they dating Duke and Andrew?" Cassandra asked nonchalantly.

"They wish, those girls have been after them since freshman year."

"So I'm guessing that Duke and Andrew are…"

"Single-handedly the most popular boys in this school, as well as Toby but we all now he's taken by Eunice."

"Eunice?"

"She's one of the biggest nerds in this school, but Toby likes her, let me correct myself, he loves her. She's sweet though." Anna stood up. "You see, this school is ruled by the beautiful people, hence soccer team and cheerleaders. If you want to be popular you hang out with them."

"I really don't care about popularity."

"Really? Then why did I see you talking to Duke today?" Anna asked.

"We have some classes together."

"Ok so that's why I saw you talking to him outside of economics, but why did I see you out on the field today while they were practicing, and then waiting outside of the locker room?"

"Oh, well he told me if I wanted to swing by practice I could, so I did and then I waited for him to shower and we walked over here together, it's really not a big deal." Anna laughed.

"Are you kidding? You're the new girl and you're being seen with Duke Orsino, that's a really big deal. Be careful, you don't want the girls hating you that fast." With that she left the room and went to the bathroom.

"Hating me?" Cassandra asked herself. She had to admit, girls usually weren't too fond of her. For some reason they felt threatened by her, at least twice a week a girl would get in her face saying that she was trying to steal their boyfriend away, just because her boyfriend mentioned her name and how hot she was to one of his buddies. There were times that she didn't even know the guy. She would just stand there and wait for the girl to finish then walk away, usually with the girl yelling at her back. It wasn't her fault that guys loved to make her the topic of their conversations. She barely spoke to them; Cassandra would never walk up to a guy on her own.

"So Duke," Amber said, sitting on his bed and lifting her shirt up a little so her stomach showed more. "I saw you today at soccer practice, you were great," she said.

"Thanks," he said, not really paying attention.

"Hey Grace can you hand me my calculus book?" Andrew asked.

"Sure," she gave him the book.

"So did you guys meet Anna's new roommate?" Andrew asked.

"Yea, she looks young."

"She's a junior."

"Why is she in the senior dorms?"

"She's really smart, has every class with me except English," Duke said.

"Oh," Amber said, getting a little jealous, she didn't have any classes with Duke.

"So she's like a nerd then right?" she asked, starting to laugh with Grace.

"Well if she is she's the hottest nerd I've veer seen," Andrew said. Amber and Grace let out fake giggles.

"You're so funny Andrew," Grace said. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Andrew yelled. Cassandra walked in and he and Duke quickly sat up.

"Hey," they said.

"Hi, sorry if I'm interrupting anything," she said.

"Actually you are, we were talking," Amber said.

"About nothing," Andrew said.

"Are you sure, because I can go back to my room."

"No, its fine, what's up?" Duke asked. She lifted up her economics book.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Yea, sure." She sat down next to him on the built in wall couch. She opened her notebook and he started explaining the work to her.

"Oh, right. Yea, thanks." She got up. "Alright, goodnight guys," she said.

"Going to sleep already?" Duke asked.

"Yea, jetlag is kicking in." she smiled once more and walked out of the room.

"She is so cute," Andrew said.

"Total kid, I mean who goes to sleep at ten?" Amber asked.

"Amber you're seventeen, just a year older than her," Duke said.

"Well…so what are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked.

"A group of us can go to Cesario's at seven and then go to the movies," Andrew suggested.

"Works for me," Grace said.

"Yea I'm good with it too," Amber said. "Duke?"

"Sure, I'll go. We can tell Cassandra to come as well."

"Um, will she really fit in?" Amber asked.

"She can meet everyone."

"Good idea," Andrew said.

"I'll tell her tomorrow," Duke said. Amber was about to protest but he turned back to his homework. About twenty minutes later they were gone.

"Are Amber and Grace starting to bother you or am I the only one?" Andrew asked.

"You're not," Duke answered. He put his books down and walked over to his bed. "Night man."

"Goodnight."

Cassandra's alarm clock blared at 7:30 the next morning. She got up and went to the bathroom. When she came back to the room Anna was just getting up.

"I thought you had been kidnapped or something," she said.

"I just wanted to shower." She started getting dressed. As she was putting on her white converse there was a knock on the door.

"Are you decent?" Duke asked.

"Yea." He walked into the room. "Hey," she said.

"Hey." He looked around the room. "See you decorated the place."

"Yea, so did you come in here to check out the room or…"

"No, I wanted to know if you wanted to walk to class together."

"Sure." She picked up her bag and they walked out of the room.

"Duke!" Toby called.

"Hey, do you know…"

"Cassandra? Yea, what's up?"

"Hi."

"On your way top pick up Eunice?" Duke asked.

"You know it, bye guys." He walked down the hall.

"So are you excited about going to art?" Duke asked. Shoe nodded.

"Duke!" someone called from behind. He and Cassandra turned around and Amber was walking their way.

'_Ugh, why is he walking with her,_' Amber thought when she saw Cassandra.

"Cassandra hi," Amber said with a fake smile.

"Hey."

"So Duke do you want to walk me to class?" Amber asked.

"Well Cassandra and I are walking together."

"But you always walk me to class on Fridays."

"Uh, no I don't," Duke said. Cassandra turned her face so Amber wouldn't see her let out a small laugh.

"Oh, right, so I'll see you tonight then, bye." She walked around them.

"You guys going out on a date tonight?" Cassandra asked.

"What? No, it's actually good that she brought that up. Tonight a bunch of us are going to Cesario's and then a movie, want to come with us?"

"Yea, it sounds like fun."

"Alright, cool." The art class had about twelve students, ranging from beginners to advanced.

"Cassandra, can I see you for a second?" the teacher. Ms. Jane asked. They were working on portraits of each other. At that moment Duke was drawing Cassandra.

"I'll be right back." She hopped off the stool and walked over to Ms. Jane. "Yea?"

"Cassandra these drawings are amazing," she said as she looked through her notebook. She had requested any previous work she had done.

"Thanks."

"I was wondering if you would let me enter some of these in an art exhibition at a nearby art gallery for the public."

"An art gallery? Wow, nobody has ever asked me before, yes you can."

"Great. Now finish up today's assignment; I want to see how you draw your partner."

"Ok." She took her seat and Duke finished drawing her and then they switched positions.

"Remember class, I want you to embrace your partners, I want you to be creative," Ms. Jane said.

"Creative? Alright," Cassandra said. "Duke, do you mind taking your shirt off?" she asked.

"What?"

"Please?" he smiled and took it off. "Ok, just put your arms at your side and look at me."

"Smiling, sad, angry?"

"Serious."

"Alright." Cassandra reached into her bag and took out a pencil and then looked back at Duke. He looked like a model. "This good?" he asked.

"Yea, that's perfect," she said. He smiled. "Hey, did I say you could smile?" he got serious again.

"Ok class, we are just out of time so let's start picking up. You can choose whether or not you show the portrait to your partner," Ms. Jane said. Cassandra took the soft canvass sheet and rolled it up.

"So what do you think?" Duke asked. He gave her her portrait and it was cute.

"I think it's nice," she said.

"Thanks for lying," he said. "So are you going to show me what you drew?" he asked as he put his shirt on.

"Um…" she picked up her bag and started walking out of the class. Duke pulled his shirt over his head and Cassandra was no longer standing in front of him. He looked at the door and saw her walking out of the class. He picked up her portrait and ran out of the class; he quickly caught up to her.

"Hey, why'd you walk away?" he asked her.

"Because…because you asked me if you could see what I drew and I don't know if you're going to like it."

"I'm not going to stop being your friend if I don't. You saw how I drew you, it can't be worse," he said putting his arm around her. She looked around, the hall was clearing up. She nodded.

"Ok." She took the rubber band off of the sheet and handed it to him while it was still rolled up. He handed gave her his and opened it up.

"Cassandra this is…"

"Oh man you hate it," she started to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"No, this is amazing. Wow, I can't believe you drew this."

"What?"

"Cassandra this is awesome."

"You really think so?"

"Yea, you are really talented."

"Thanks."

"Come on, I need to show this to everyone," he said.

"How about I just put it up in my room and whoever walks in there sees it? I don't want people to think I'm trying to show off or anything."

"Alright, but you're going to have to show me what else you have drawn," he said as they started walking to the library.

"Ok, I'll show you."

"Hey, why did Ms. Jane call you?"

"Ms. Jane, I forgot she wanted me to show her the portrait when I finished, um you go ahead without me."

"No, I'll come with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, we have free period anyways." She shrugged and he followed her back to class.

"Oh Cassandra, I'm glad you came back," Ms. Jane said when she walked in.

"Oh my gosh it's Duke Orsino!" one of the girls in the class squealed to her classmate, it was clearly a freshman class.

"Yea, sorry I walked out."

"It's alright, class begin reading chapter 3 on sculpting, come sit. Duke, did you forget something?"

"I'm with her," he said.

"She's so lucky!" another girl said.

"Oh well then take a seat next to her. Now let me see what you drew." Cassandra handed her the portrait. "Oh my, this is incredible. I knew the second I saw Duke take his shirt off you were going to draw something incredible. Did you see this Duke?" she asked.

"Yea, I think it's amazing." Cassandra handed him her notebook and he gladly took it and started looking at her drawings.

"So, the exhibition is in a week in a half, on Halloween to be exact and I would love to enter this portrait as well as a few others I saw in your notebook, I'd like to have them as soon as possible so I can take them there myself. They will not be harmed or sold, and you will get them back framed. They will be awarding the best pieces and…oh I need you to name them for me."

"Well just tell me which ones you want and I'll get to it." Duke gave Ms. Jane Cassandra's notebook and she took out three drawings, one of a sinking sunset, another of a ballerina on point in the middle of a lake with a feather in one hand, and then one of a little girl looking at her reflection in the water. She gave her Duke's.

"Duke do you mind if she enters this?"

"No not at all," he said.

"Great, so bring those to me whenever you are done. Sign them all in the bottom and then write the names on a post it and they will put them under the frame."

"Ok, thank you Ms. Jane."

"No thank you Cassandra." They got up and walked out of the classroom.

"An exhibition? That's awesome Cassandra!" Duke said.

"I know! Thanks for letting me use your portrait."

"I'm honored that you drew me."

"I have to go and name these, I'll see you later," she said.

"Wait you're not going to come to the library with me?"

"Duke I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." She turned around and skipped down the hall.

"Hey Duke, where have you been?" Andrew asked when he walked into the library.

"I was with Cassandra."

"Who's Cassandra?" Olivia asked. She was a good friend of both Duke and Andrew, really nice.

"She's Anna's new roommate."

"Oh cool."

"So, what were you guys doing?" Toby asked.

"Oh, Ms. Jane is entering some of her drawings in an art exhibition taking place at an art gallery on Halloween."

"Really? That's awesome," Olivia said.

"Yea and one of them is portrait she drew of me today."

"Sweet," Andrew said.

"So is it an open exhibition, or is it just for artists?" Toby asked.

"No it's for everyone."

"Well I'm clearing my calendar as of now," Anna said.

"So are we all on board for tonight?" Andrew asked. Everyone nodded. "Did you ask Cassandra?"

"Yea, she's coming."

"Ok."

Cassandra walked into her room and sat down on her bed and laid out the drawings in front of her. She named the sunset picture: Drowning Light, the ballerina: Light as a Feather, and the one of the little girl: I see Innocence. Then came Duke's. She wrote the name on the post it then closed it up. She went back to Ms. Jane who she stayed with for a while talking about the exhibition and art in general.

"These are great names Cassandra, especially the one you gave Duke's portrait."

"Thank you." She looked at the clock, 4:30. "Oh my gosh, time has gone by so fast. Sorry Ms. Jane but I have plans tonight and…"

"Go darling."

"Thank you, see you next week."

"Goodbye." Cassandra left the classroom and went to her room.

"Hey, where were you?" Anna asked.

"I was with Ms. Jane."

"Oh, well if you're coming tonight you should start getting ready." She took a shower and got dressed in a gray short sleeved hoodie, jeans and converse. She was tying her shoes when Anna asked her if she was ready.

"I'll meet you guys in the hallway." She finished tying her shoes then grabbed her biker jacket and bag and left. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting," she said as she closed the door. She turned around and there were quite a few people there.

"Took you long enough," Amber said.

"It's fine," Duke said. "Come on." Amber narrowed her eyes at Cassandra and it frightened her a little bit. Everyone started moving down the hall and Cassandra stayed in the back. Duke made his way over to her. "Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"You look great."

"Thanks, but I see some girls are wearing skirts, am I underdressed?" she asked.

"No, those are mainly the cheerleaders, they like dressing up."

"Well if they would go to the movies in a skirt in New York they would get laughed at," Cassandra said.

"So did you name all the drawings?"

"Yea."

"Including mine?" she nodded. "What did you name it?" she shrugged. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"No, I'm not." They were crossing the street, and the restaurant could be seen.

"Well, will I ever know?" she stopped walking and the group walked into Cesario's.

"If you come to the exhibition you will…will you?"

"You mean as your date?"

"Only if you want to," she said shyly.

"Well I do."

"Really? I mean great, thanks." He smiled at her and they walked into the restaurant.


	3. Scary Movie

Duke! Cassandra! Over here!" Andrew called. They walked over to the long table that was set up.

"Duke I saved you the corner booth seat," Amber said. Both booth sides were empty.

"Amber, Cassandra and I don't fit there," he said.

"So she can sit somewhere else."

"We're going to take these seats right here," he said sitting on the other side of the booth. Cassandra sat down next to the wall, placing her in front of Amber. A blonde girl sat down next to Amber.

"Cassandra this is Olivia, Olivia this is Anna's new roommate Cassandra," Duke introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Cassandra said.

"Nice to meet you too, Duke told us in the library today that your art is going to be in an art exhibition, congratulations."

"Is it a finger-painting exhibition?" Amber asked. Cassandra ignored her.

"Thanks, you guys are all welcomed to come."

"We'll be there," Andrew said.

"Toby is this your girlfriend?" Cassandra asked.

"Yea, Eunice this is Cassandra." Eunice smiled at Cassandra as did Cassandra.

"What kind of art do you do?" Eunice asked.

"Painting, sculpting, but I like drawing the best; in fact I have a portrait of Duke being displayed in the exhibition."

"Really?" Amber asked. "Last time I had a portrait of myself and he made me look ugly."

"An artist draws what they see," Cassandra said. A few chuckles went up and down the table. Amber glared at her. As they ate everyone chatted, Olivia and Cassandra getting along really well.

"So are you ready for the movie?" Duke asked Cassandra. He was leaning close to her and she had her body turned towards him.

"What are we watching?"

"I think, since we're so close to Halloween and all, that we're watching a scary movie."

"Scary?" she asked.

"Yea, you're not into scary movies?"

"Not exactly," she said.

"Well do you think it would help if I sat next to you?" he asked.

"I think it would."

"Hey, check that out," Andrew said to Toby. They both looked over to Duke and Cassandra. They were really close and it looked like they were going to kiss.

"Then I will," Duke said. Amber couldn't take how he was so close to Cassandra so she kicked Cassandra under the table.

"Ow!" Cassandra said.

"Oh sorry, I thought that was the bar under the table," Amber said with an evil smile.

"You ok?" Duke asked.

"Fine."

"Alright guys, you ready?" Toby asked. They all got up and left to the movie theater.

"Everything is so close around here," Cassandra said as they got to the theater which was only a block away from Cesario's.

"Yea, it's convenient."

"And what's the weekend curfew?"

"For freshman and sophomores dorms it's midnight, junior, one and senior dorms don't have one."

"Well then I'm glad I'm in the senior dorm." They bought their movie tickets and walked into the theater room. Duke and Cassandra walked together to the top back corner. Duke in the seat next to the wall and Cassandra next to him. She looked at the empty seat next to her. "Hold on a second." She stood up. "Andrew!" she called. He stood up a couple rows down. "Can you sit up here?" he nodded and he and one of his friends started making their way up.

"What? Why?" Duke asked.

"I can't have that seat empty." He let out a laugh.

"Let me guess, scary movies freak you out?" Andrew asked.

"Yea." He and his friend sat down.

"Better?" Duke asked. She smiled.

"Much better." The lights dimmed and Cassandra almost jumped out of her seat.

"Relax, the movie hasn't even started yet," he said. She let out a nervous laugh. He lifted the armrest and put his arm around her. She settled her head on his shoulder and the movie started.

"Oh my gosh, why am I watching this?" Cassandra asked. The movie was twenty minutes in and was probably the scariest thing she had ever seen. She shoved her face in Duke's shirt. "How can you be laughing? He just ripped her heart out," Cassandra said to Duke.

"Because it's funny."

"No it's scary and ah!" she yelled when a dead body fell from the closet. She wrapped both of her arms around Duke's waist. Another twenty minutes passed and Cassandra hadn't moved.

"Cassandra I have to go to the bathroom," Duke said. "I'll be right back, I promise." He stood up. Cassandra lifted the armrest next to Andrew and scooted onto Duke's seat. She grabbed Andrew's hand and pulled him over to her.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god," she said quickly. Andrew put his arm around her and did the only thing he thought would calm her down, putting his hand over her eyes. She slowly opened two of his fingers and once she saw the screen she lifted her legs onto the chair and leaned into him. She was calming down when she felt something touch her shoulder. "Ah!" she screamed loudly.

"Cassandra, it's me." she looked up at Duke.

"Thanks Andrew." He smiled and went back to his seat. Duke sat down in the seat Cassandra had been sitting in before.

"I'm guessing I just missed a really scary part," Duke said as he took the same position he had been in before.

"Let's just put it this way, you're lucky." He smiled.

"Well I'm here now so you're fine." He grabbed her hand with his other hand and brought it around his waist and she didn't feel scared anymore. She rested her head on his shoulder again and managed to scream only once more throughout the rest of the movie. The lights came back on and Cassandra sat up.

"That was an experience," she said.

"Yea it was," Duke said. They all started walking out of the theater.

"Hey Duke," Amber said. "I was so scared, I wish you were sitting next to me," she said.

"He was busy with Cassandra," Andrew said.

"Cassandra what did you think about the movie?" Olivia asked.

"Sorry I just erased all memory of it," Cassandra said.

"Yea, somebody was a little scared," Duke said.

"Just a little," she said. He lifted her hood up over her head and they all walked back to the campus.

"Goodnight," everyone said as they walked into their rooms.

"Goodnight girls," Andrew said as he walked into his room.

"Night," Cassandra and Anna said.

"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow," Duke said to Cassandra.

"Yea, you have soccer practice in the morning?"

"Yea, but I should be back by the time you wake up."

"You're gone that early huh?" she asked. He nodded. "Alright." He gave her a kiss on the cheek then turned around, running into his room door. "Are you ok?" she asked half laughing.

"Yea, I'm good."

"Ok, goodnight Duke."

"Goodnight." He walked into his room.

"Talking to Cassandra?" Andrew asked.

"Just saying goodnight."

"She's so pretty," Andrew said.

"Man, stop drooling."

"Sorry, and I'll back off."

"What?"

"Listen, I know you like her man."

"What?" he asked again.

"Dude it's obvious."

"I just met her," he said.

"And that has what to do with it? Listen man its cool, I think she likes you too."

"You really think so?"

"Do you think she would have spent that entire movie in your arms if she didn't?"

"Well I guess not, but still, we shouldn't jump to any conclusions. Oh but she did ask me to be her date the night of the exhibition."

"My man," Andrew said, putting his hand out for a high five that Duke took. He too his shirt off and put on some sweats and laid down in his bed.

It was 4:30 in the morning and Duke had to go to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth before walking out, hating morning breath. As he was walking to his room he saw that the door to Anna and Cassandra's room was slightly open. He looked inside and saw Cassandra sitting up in her bed with her laptop on her lap. He slowly walked inside.

**I know it's short but the next chapter is up!**


	4. Can't believe I was starting to like you

Cassandra was drawing on her tablet PC laptop when something tapped her shoulder. She jumped and looked up.

"Duke?" she asked. She took her headphones out of her ears. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom and I noticed that you were awake…why are you awake?"

"Apparently I couldn't erase all memory of that movie and I haven't been able to fall asleep."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked. She shook her head and moved over so he could sit next to her. She lifted the comforter up and put it over him. "So what are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, um I was just drawing," she said.

"Can I see?" she flipped the tablet into laptop mode and handed it to him.

"Wow, how many have you done?"

"Tonight I did three, but if you keep going you'll find other ones."

"You are really good, who else have you shown these to?"

"To tell you the truth, I've only shown them to my two best friends from New York, Haley and Jason."

"And your parents?"

"They don't care." he felt really bad for her. Here was this incredibly talented sweet girl whose parents didn't care about.

"Does that bother you?"

"I'm used to it." he looked at her and her eyes were starting to close.

"You look tired, why don't you just fall asleep?"

"Because every time I do I feel like that thing from the movie is standing right next to me."

"Alright." He got out of the bed and put the laptop on her desk. "If you don't mind, I'll sleep here with you and I'll make sure no monster comes near you."

"Will we get in trouble?" she asked. He laughed.

"No, trust me."

"Alright." He laid down next to her and put his arm under her head, pulling her closer to his warm body. She laid her head on his chest and put her hand on his stomach.

'_Calm, down Cassandra. Don't freak out because the most beautiful guy that has ever stepped foot on this planet is laying a bed with you, without a shirt and with his arms around you. Just stay cool,_' Cassandra thought. She slowly fell asleep with her head going up and down from Duke's breathing.

'_Alright Duke. The prettiest girl you have ever laid eyes on is lying down next to you, well kind of on top of you since this is such a small bed. Andrew's right, I do like her, now all I have to do is hope she likes me too,_' Duke thought. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

Andrew woke up at nine and looked at Duke's bed, surprised to find it empty. He got up and went to the bathroom. There was a knock on the dorm door as he was walking back to his room.

"Hey Amber, isn't it a bit early for you to be here?" he asked as Amber walked in.

"The cheerleaders need to start baking. That's what we're bringing to the carnival tonight, duh. Where's Anna?"

"In her room I guess." She pushed passed Andrew and opened the door to the room.

"Oh my gosh," she said. Andrew poked his head into the room and smiled when he saw what Amber had gasped at. Duke was sleeping next to Cassandra with one protective arm around her. "Why is he sleeping with her?"

"I don't know. He fell asleep in the room. He must have come over here sometime in the middle of the night. I have to get him up for soccer practice." Andrew slowly walked over to the bed and tapped Duke on the shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Dude, we have soccer practice."

"Oh." He looked at Cassandra and then put his finger over his lips so Andrew wouldn't talk. He slowly slipped his arm from under her and got up. He looked at Amber in the doorway.

"Why were you sleeping with her?" she asked.

"She couldn't fall asleep because of the movie so I stayed with her."

"She probably just wanted you to sleep with her."

"I suggested the idea," he said before walking out of the room. Amber rolled her eyes.

'_There is no way I'm going to let this new girl take Duke away from me_,' she thought. She woke Anna up and the entire dorm room was soon empty.

"So what exactly happened last night?" Andrew asked Duke as they ran around the track.

"Well I went to the bathroom and I saw her awake when I was walking back to the room so I walked into her room and sat down next to her, we talked for a few minutes and I noticed her eyes were closing and asked her why she didn't just fall asleep and she said whenever she closed her eyes she felt like he thing from the movie was standing next to her so I offered to sleep with her and that's pretty much it."

"So nothing happened?"

"No, nothing happened."

"With what?" Toby asked. Duke shook his head.

"You tell him, but don't go around telling everyone," he said. He sped up and ran on his own. When he got back to the room after practice he heard music coming from Cassandra's room. He opened the door and she was lying on her stomach on her bed, drawing once again. She looked up at Duke and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said walking over to her. He put his hands on either side of her and leaned over to see what she was drawing. "Is that…"

"Yes, it's the thing from the movie. I decided to get over my fear and draw him."

"Is it working?"

"Well we'll find out tonight won't we?" he smiled. "Sorry that you had to sleep with me, I bet that was uncomfortable."

"No, it was fine, really and if has to happen again tonight then I'll do it again."

"Thank you."

"Alright well see you later."

"Bye." He walked out of the room and an IM popped up on Cassandra's screen.

_PrettyHaley- Hey what's up? How's school? Terrible I bet_

_Cassandra17- Hey, I'm good and school is great!_

_PrettyHaley- WHAT? HOW?_

_Cassandra17- I've made a lot of friends and there is one in particular that I like…a lot_

_PrettyHaley- you have a crush already? Who?_

_Cassandra17-his name is Duke, he's a senior and the captain of the soccer team. He lives in the same dorm as me just in the other room. He's probably the nicest guy I have ever met and he isn't too bad to look at either, in other words I can look at him all day_

_PrettyHaley- um do you have a picture?_

_Cassandra17- no not yet anyways, yesterday we went to dinner and then a movie with a big group but we sat next to each other at the restaurant and talked the entire night and then at the movies (scariest one I have ever seen!) he had his arms around me the entire time_

_PrettyHaley- oh my gosh!_

_Cassandra17- and then at night I couldn't fall asleep and he walked into my room and after talking for a bit he asked if he could sleep with me, so I could fall asleep_

_PrettyHaley- how sweet! Did you let him?_

_Cassandra17- yea, I was so tired!_

_PrettyHaley- Woo! Go you_

_Cassandra17- nothing happened, we just fell asleep_

_PrettyHaley- still_

_Cassandra17- Oh! My art is going to be in an exhibition on Halloween at an art gallery_

_PrettyHaley- :0! AWESOME!_

_Cassandra17- I know! It's four pictures in total and one is a portrait I did of Duke_

_PrettyHaley- how cute…_

_Cassandra17-yea, anyways I'm getting hungry so I'll ttyl, tell Jason I say hi!_

_PrettyHaley- I will and if you get a picture send it!_

_Cassandra17- I will…bye_

She closed the laptop and grabbed her bag then left. She walked into Cesario's and saw Olivia sitting at a table reading a book. She walked over to her.

"Hey Olivia," she said.

"Hey Cassandra, are you here with anybody?"

"No."

"Then sit."

"I'm not interrupting you?"

"No and I was just about to order, waiter!" the waiter appeared and they ordered their meals. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much, just hanging around."

"Same here, so do you like Duke?"

"What?"

"You know he likes you right?"

"I think he's just being nice."

"Oh come on, he doesn't offer to sleep with every girl he meets, so did you?"

"What?" Cassandra asked.

"About him sleeping with you yesterday."

"Yea he slept with me but it was only so I could fall asleep, nothing happened. How did you know about that?"

"Oh, my friend Alan told me, he's the goalie for the soccer team and Grace was talking about it in the table behind me but she left already, are you ok?"

"How did they know? The whole school wasn't supposed to find out about this."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I haven't told anybody, I promise."

"Now everyone's going to think I'm some sort of slut, what if somebody from the faculty finds out?"

"They are ignorant when it comes to gossip, they hear so many things they choose to not listen to it."

"I can't believe Duke told people, I have to go." She got up and left. As she walked down the halls of Illyria she felt the people talking about her. The stares, whispers, occasional snickers.

Duke heard the dorm door open and then slam shut, followed by another door slamming shut. Andrew was out with Toby and Anna was baking so that meant it was Cassandra. He got up and knocked on her door.

"Cassandra?" he asked.

"Go away Duke," she said.

"What?" he asked himself. "Cassandra what's wrong?" he opened the door and she was pacing the floors.

"Did you not hear me say go away?"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" she looked really pissed. "What's wrong is that the entire school is talking about how Duke Orsino got some from the new girl. Was that the locker room discussion of the day?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" she sat down on her bed.

"I went to Cesario's today and saw Olivia. She asks me if it's true that I slept with you last night, I told her yes but not the way she thought and then I asked her how she knew and she said your goalie told her and that Grace was talking about before I got there. Duke why would you do this?"

"Cassandra I didn't tell anybody…well Andrew and Amber knew but…" she shook her head and got up.

"I can't believe I was actually starting to like you," she said. She started walking to the door.

"Cassandra, you need to listen to me…" she slammed the door. Once Duke heard the dorm door slam he kicked the door.

"Dammit!" he yelled.

**Review!**


	5. The Carnival

Duke heard the dorm door open and Andrew and Toby's voices. He opened the door.

"Oh what's up Duke?"

"Who did you tell about what happened with Cassandra and me last night?" he asked Andrew.

"Nobody, man, all I did was tell Toby, I swear."

"What's going on Duke?" Toby asked.

"Cassandra just walked out of here pissed and crying because a rumor has been going around that we slept together last night, like really slept together."

"Are you serious? Man I swear we didn't tell anybody."

"Well then who?"

"Wait a minute; I wasn't the first one to see you guys," Andrew said.

"Amber," Duke said angrily. He grabbed his biker jacket and ran out the door. Toby and Andrew looked at each other and ran after him. Duke ran into the east hall and walked into the Home Economics room. There was Amber, chirping away as usual. "Amber!" he yelled.

"Oh hey Duke!" she said excitedly. She ran over to him and went to put her arms around him but he pushed her away. "What's wrong?"

"Why have you been going around saying that Cassandra and I slept together last night?"

"What are you talking about?" she said, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Don't play dumb, you're going to go to all those people and tell them you were just talking crap if not I'm going to principal Gold and telling him about the rumor you started."

"But you guys really were sleeping together," she said.

"Says who?"

"Well Andrew saw it also," she said.

"Saw what?" Andrew asked.

"Ok, fine, I'll so it at the carnival next week." Duke sized her up and walked out of the room, Toby and Andrew right behind him.

"What are you going to do about Cassandra?" Andrew asked Duke.

"I don't know."

"Ok, we'll see you later man." They walked away. Duke walked down the hall to one of the ceiling to floor windows and looked outside; five minutes later he saw Cassandra push through the doors and sit on one of the courtyard benches. She looked up at the window and saw him. She shook her head in disappointment and looked the other way. Duke looked at her for a while more then walked back to the room.

"Hey Duke come on," Andrew said. A week had gone by and Cassandra hadn't spoken to Duke. Eunice, Toby, Olivia and Anna were waiting in the hall ready to leave for the carnival

"I'm coming." He grabbed his jacket and they left.

"Ok, let's go," Andrew said. It took them about ten minutes to get there. "Sweet, it looks better than last year," Andrew said as they walked in. "I'm heading over to the ring toss, see you guys later."

"Hold up Andrew, I'm coming with you," Olivia said. They walked away and soon the whole group had separated. Duke saw Amber and walked over to her.

"Amber don't you have something to do?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the stage.

"Um hello, hi everyone! You all know me, Amber; anyways I have a little announcement to make. I know that a certain rumor has been going around; you all know what I'm talking about. I just want to say that it was just a rumor and nobody was supposed to take it seriously." She looked at Duke but he still didn't look satisfied. "And I apologize for opening my big mouth, so now that I have cleared that up, have a great carnival!" she jumped off stage. "Happy?" she asked.

"Thank you." He looked at the Ferris Wheel and saw Cassandra getting on a cart alone.

"So do you want to ride the 'Lake of Love' with me?" she asked.

"Um, no I have to…" he ran to the Ferris wheel.

"Duke!" he ignored her and kept running.

"Excuse me," he said skipping everybody and getting onto Cassandra's cart. Cassandra turned to look at him.

"Duke, what are you doing here?" he sat down across from her and the wheel started going up.

"Cassandra I know you're upset but…" he started but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked, thinking he heard the wrong words.

"I heard what Amber said and I'm sorry. I should have let you explain in the first place, I was just so pissed that I…"

"It's ok, really." He sat down next to her. "I'd never do that to you."

"I should have known that even if we had met only two days before," she said with a small laugh.

"You know that when I walked out and saw you on the floor that night I thought you were the prettiest girl I had ever seen," he said, his face getting closer to hers.

"Well I can't say I didn't think you were the hottest guy I had ever seen."

"Really?" she smiled and nodded. "Alright then." His lips met hers. She put her hand around his neck and he put his on his cheek.

Toby, Eunice, Andrew, Olivia, Anna, Grace, Amber and a few other friends were in line for the Ferris wheel when Andrew spotted something.

"Hey guys, is that?" he asked. Duke and Cassandra's cart passed by and they were making out.

"Yes it is!" Olivia said. "How cute!"

"What is he doing?" Amber yelled. Andrew walked over to the man managing the ride.

"Keep cart 12 up there for a while," he said slipping him a bill.

"You got it sir." He stopped the ride and Cassandra and Duke's cart stayed at the very top.

The cart came to a halt and Cassandra moved her head back for a second.

"Why did we stop?" she asked. They both looked over the edge and saw the guys smiling and waving at them.

"Guess we're going to be up here for a while," Duke said.

"What to do?" Cassandra asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess we could…" she smiled and pulled him over to her. After about twenty minutes the ride started up again. When they got to the bottom Andrew, Olivia, Toby, and Eunice got on their cart.

"What's up guys?" Andrew asked with a smile. "Were you scared up there?"

"No, we were fine," Cassandra said. Duke put his arm around her and kissed her head.

**I'll update once I see those reviews…**


End file.
